Arrepentimiento
by AkumaJane
Summary: One-shot, el porqué es importante decirle "Te amo" a ese ser especial, sino lo haces... te podrías arrepentir S


**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a las diosas de CLAMP

Arrepentimiento.

Sakura estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando a Syaoran.

–¿Otra vez? – dijo con voz cansina.

–Sakura…– tomó aire, esto no era fácil – Comprende que el general me quiere a su lado, esta misión es importante.

Bufó molesta e indignada. _Importante _eran un concepto que el chico y ella lo tenían definido de diferente manera.

– Importante es lo que me repites desde las últimas dos semanas – dijo con voz apagada y triste. De sus ojos verdes comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

– Por favor, llores – trató de acercarse a ella, pero el brazo de su amada se lo impidió.

– No Syaoran, esta vez no voy a ceder.

Comprendió al instante lo que la firmeza de su voz decía y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Molestias, gritos, reclamos, peleas, discusiones… todo era igual entre ellos. Nada cambiaba.

Syaoran desde el primer momento en que lo subieron de rango en el ejército de Japón tuvo que marcharse a misiones dejando sola a su esposa en casa.

Como deseaba haber rechazado el puesto si las cosas iban por este rumbo.

Al principio esto no le importó mucho a Sakura, pasaba el tiempo con Tomoyo y Eriol; comían y se divertían mucho. Pero fue cambiando.

Ya no lo veía tan seguido, siempre estaba cansado o no estaba de humor. Esto desconcertada a la chica de cabellos castaños claros, pero trataba de entender.

– Sakura, te amo – dijo esto antes de marcharse a la misión importante que le habían asignado.

Ella no contestó nada, no se molestó si quiera en ver como desaparecía el gran camión lleno de militares en la lejanía.

Pasaron los días, y como era de esperarse Sakura a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba.

"_Y no le dije cuanto lo amaba, cuando vuelva trataré de darle la mejor bienvenida" _pensó la chica un poco más animada.

Tocó las puertas de la gran mansión Daidoji, la persona que abrió era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Tomoyo.

– Hola Sakura, por favor pasa – dijo la chica con dulzura.

Pasaron la recepción de la mansión y se sentaron en el mullido sofá que había allí. Tomaron té y platicaron de cosas triviales.

– Tomoyo, yo quería ver si me puedes ayudar a organizar una bienvenida para Syaoran – se sonrojó.

– Por supuesto que sí, con mucho gusto.

Y así ambas amigas tan íntimas que resultaron ser familia comenzaron con dichos preparativos, Eriol incluso ayudó.

Su casa tenía un gran cartel de colores llamativos que decía: ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Tomoyo, Sakura y Eriol se encontraban descansando en la pequeña y acogedora sala del matrimonio Li bebiendo un refrescante té, ese día habían puesto el cartel y eso los mantuvo un buen de horas ocupados.

– Oye Sakura… ¿Cuándo vuelve Syaoran? – cuestionó la chica de cabellos negros tomando su té para darle un sorbo.

– El día de mañana vuelve, espero que le agrade esta sorpresa.

– Vas a ver que así va a ser querida Sakura – esta vez la persona que habló fue Eriol.

Y el día tan esperado llegó…

Sakura tenía unas ansiosas ganas de volver a ver a su amado, que bajara del camión pera correr a sus brazos y besarlo con infinita ternura.

Pasó la mañana y el mediodía, Syaoran no daba señales de vida; esto comenzaba a preocupar a Toya, Fujitaka,- quienes habían sido invitados a la pequeña reunión- Tomoyo, Eriol y por supuesto a Sakura.

Tenía una opresión en el pecho… algo andaba mal.

En cuanto vio que el camión de militares se estacionó enfrente de la casa, quería dejar de sentir ese mal presagio… pero no se fue.

Un señor de cabello canoso y vestido de un elegante uniforme azul marino se acercó con algo en las manos. _"¿Qué pasa?"_ se confundió muchísimo Sakura, esperaba a Syaoran, no a ese señor.

–¿Señora Li? – dijo con cierto temor al ver los arreglos y el gran cartel de la casa junto a los invitados.

– Soy yo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

– Señora Li… yo… lo siento. Su esposo… falleció en el combate.

Sintió que su universo se ponía al revés.

–¡Qué mala broma es esta! – intentó bromear Sakura, pero al ver el semblante tan serio de aquel señor, supo que hablaba enserio.

– Estas son sus cosas – dijo entregándoselas en las delicadas manos ahora pálidas de la chica. Tomoyo se acercó y la tomó de los hombros por detrás.

Las miró y seguía sin creer, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que su corazón latía a mil. Lágrimas gruesas se hicieron presentes.

– Lo siento mucho señora Li – se marchó y se dirigió al camión color verde militar desapareciendo y llevándose consigo las esperanzas de volver a ver a su amado Syaoran.

Tomoyo la abrazó y dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera, esto no era en absoluto cómodo y más para los que habían presenciado la escena.

Sakura se arrepentía… ni siquiera se pudo despedir de él como era debido, ahora ese era el precio que tenía que pagar.

A veces es mejor dejar a un lado el enojo y el orgullo y decirle cuanto amas a esa persona, sino lo haces… te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.


End file.
